


day 4: reunion

by apocryphic



Series: mcgenji week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, McGenji Week, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: "Aw, you came chasin' after me?" McCree turns his hand over to lace their fingers together."Would you have preferred the alternative?" Genji says, all innocence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to work on gunmetal black more today, which explains why this one is so much shorter than the rest! pls forgive

McCree has been on this stakeout op for going on a month.

He's tired of it, it's below him; the only reason he's here is because he remembers the band of rowdy fools as affiliates of the Deadlocks and everyone else was already dispatched to various people, places, and things. Between him, Winston, and Bastion, it was a no-brainer as to who was going to have to go keep an eye on things.

The Dogs are a nasty gang, but they're nothing on the level that Deadlock had been, no. _Dogs with no teeth,_ McCree had criticized when Winston had told him. The issue is that it seems they're trying to gather up all of the other groups in the area, pull them all tight together, make it work as some kind of well-oiled machine of violence and coercion; the even bigger issue is the paranoia that Talon will get themselves involved somehow and make the small problem a huge one. McCree isn't having any of it. He's been done with gangs for a long while now.

Outside of his chosen little motel, McCree sighs, takes a drag of smoke, and dangles his hand beneath the arm of the chair he's sitting in to stub it out against the dry ground. The heat is something else; he's missed it, really, can't lie and say otherwise, but he's too near the Midwest to really feel at home. Like he thought — no teeth. The Dogs should move southwest if they want to find something worthwhile to chew on.

Someone slides into the open, dusty seat next to him. He hadn't heard anyone approach, but the creak of the old chair meant to be kept poolside is telling enough of the new presence. McCree glances over, and then he's smiling.

"What's a handsome fella like you doin' out in the middle of nowhere?" he asks, sinking back, comfortable in the knowledge that he's no longer alone.

Genji plays a gentle touch down McCree's nearest arm, McCree's warm skin cooled by the temperature of Genji's fingers, somehow still so regulated despite the suffocating heat. "I was looking for someone," Genji says.

"You find 'em?"

Genji's hand finds his, resting lightly atop McCree's knuckles. "Perhaps." There's a smile in that tone. McCree loves it, loves him _for_ it.

Suddenly, there's nowhere else he'd rather be but in this dirty, not-right place that isn't quite home to him. Suddenly, he's more content than ever.

"Thought you were supposed to be lookin' into that Vishkar business with the new guy," McCree says. It isn't much of an excuse; McCree might as well be saying _who cares about that, right, but also — why're you here, exactly?_

"Lúcio and I completed our mission early." Genji watches as McCree scoots his chair closer and then he leans against the arms of each to press his visor against McCree's shoulder. The metal there is hotter than his previous touch; McCree feels it through his shirt. "I reported the findings over a call and then asked where you were."

"Aw, you came chasin' after me?" McCree turns his hand over to lace their fingers together.

"Would you have preferred the alternative?" Genji says, all innocence.

McCree snorts, tilts his head until the brim of his hat grants Genji some shade too. "Now, we both know the answer to that."

Being together again is not as short-lived as McCree first thinks; Genji informs him contently that he is in no rush, that he was very clear with everyone when he said he'd be joining McCree on this mission, as idle as it is. While Winston had at first griped a bit at the loss of _two_ agents, Genji had reminded him that he'd never used any vacation time from his previous employment with Overwatch and could always begin using it whenever he liked.

McCree isn't entirely sure that's how it works, but he never got vacation time either, despite their differing situations, so he wouldn't know the specifics. Either way, Genji's here, and that means that McCree's got his favorite company with him.

It's much nicer to work alongside Genji, anyway.

It's also much nicer to fall asleep beside him as opposed to hundreds of miles away and with a over-a-month-long absence between them. When they fall into the shoddy little motel bed with one another that night, Genji presses him down into the mattress, kisses him with heat that lingers, hotter than the sun before, warmer than any kind of weather.

"Goddamn, I missed you," McCree mumbles into Genji's cheek, and Genji's delighted laugh as McCree rolls them over is the prettiest thing he's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> what if i just ended all of these with them rolling around in bed


End file.
